<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacred Geometry by perihadion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448571">Sacred Geometry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/pseuds/perihadion'>perihadion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadowboxing [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drift Compatibility, F/M, Mandothon2020, Sparring, The Mandalorian Ficathon 2020, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/pseuds/perihadion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din has always sparred alone. Sometimes he spars with Cara.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadowboxing [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian Ficathon — April 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacred Geometry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://mandothon.tumblr.com/">Mandothon</a>, prompt <em>solitary; sparring</em>.</p><p>Do not comment with Omera hate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The realisation did not break over Din like a wave: it rose more like the mist on the ocean at dawn, pink and gold. He knew that he had felt his connection to Cara the moment they met but it was a long time before he could recognise it. He knew that she felt it too. Neither had the words to express it either to themselves or the other — but they had never communicated in words. That was not their language.</p><p>It had always been a part of Din’s daily routine to practise his combat skills. Wherever he was in the universe — planet-side or aboard the Razor Crest — at local evening, he would rock the Child to sleep and then find space to practise his drills. He knew that he was participating in something that generations of Mandalorians had before him, treading the same steps, tracing the same sacred geometry — a silver line stretching from him back through thousands of cycles.</p><p>When he was with Cara they would spar together. He taught her some of the traditional patterns. They would improvise new ones.</p><p>At some point he stopped keeping local time and started keeping time inside himself. He knew, he felt, when it was right to practise. He knew, he felt, that somewhere in the galaxy she was practising too.</p><p>Stars dotted the sky as he stepped off the Crest. It was that time of night where everything felt angular and unreal. He stood amid the ghostly landscape, all alone, and closed his eyes.</p><p>For every step he took, he could feel her — wherever she was — taking the opposite step. He could feel when she was laughing, when she was out of breath. He felt them, together, paint the sacred picture. Even like this they made new patterns together: new steps, new parries. He was alone in the desert; they were together in the world — separated in space, and beating in time.</p><p>He sparred alone until he was out of breath, tracing spiral patterns in the dust. Somewhere he knew she was also bent double, trying to catch her breath, and laughing. He straightened up and held out his hand.</p><p>Back on Nevarro Cara held out hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on <a href="http://twitter.com/theoceanblooms">twitter</a> or <a href="http://spectroscopes.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>! If you really liked this fic, it would be lovely if you could <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/614336052035043328/rtzGWfyZ">reblog</a> on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>